yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Itsuki Futaba
Info Itsuki Futaba is a fanon female student at Akademi High school. Appearance Itsuki is around 17. She has vibrant rose red hair tied with two pink polka dot scrunchies. On the top of her head, there is a lavender ribbon. Itsuki has deep orange eyes and pale yellow skin. Itsuki is not a rival. Itsuki wears loose stockings (like Musume, Raibaru, etc). She wears silky white gloves. Itsuki's bust size is 1. Personality Itsuki has a Protective persona. This means if you kill the rival she protects, she will immediately take you down. She can occasionally be a social butterfly. Itsuki takes school very seriously and wants to make sure her and the rival are doing good in school and staying safe. Routine Itsuki enters school at the normal time (The time Senpai, Ayano, etc arrive). She changes shoes and walks into the plaza with the rival at 7:06 AM. Itsuki and the rival talk for 30 minutes. At 7:36, Itsuki leaves the rival with Taro Yamada to take care of "business." Itsuki returns to the plaza at 7:50 and she continues to speak with the rival. At 8 AM, Itsuki goes to Class 2-1. At 1:01 PM, Itsuki and the rival go to the rooftop to eat their lunch with Taro. Itsuki and Taro sit on either side of the rival. Itsuki and the rival talk as they head to class. After school, Itsuki participates in cleaning time. The rival cleans within Itsuki's field of vision, therefore you won't be able to stab the rival and run away. The rival and Itsuki leave school at 4:32 PM every day except Friday. On Friday, Itsuki will linger with the rival while they wait for Taro to find the note. Interests Positive: * Cooking * Family * Friends * Gardening * Justice * Martial Arts * Nature * Reading * School * Science Nuetral: * Anime * Art * Cats * Cosplay * Memes * Music * Photography * Sports Negative: * Drama * Gossip * Money * Occult * Solitude * Loan Sharks * Video Games * Violence Trivia * Itsuki is most likely born on August 14th * If Itsuki had a job, it would be a personal bodyguard or a police officer. * It would be hard to befriend Itsuki because she is distrustful towards any student besides the rival, Taro (Senpai), the teachers, and the Student Council. To gain Itsuki's trust, you would have to complete from 5-12 tasks. When Itsuki's trust is gained, she will trust you to be alone with the rival sometimes. * Itsuki is best friends with the rival. * If the rival were to go missing or was found dead, Itsuki would stop attending school. * Some students are afraid of Itsuki. * Itsuki can not be framed for murder because she wears gloves, meaning no DNA will be on the box cutter if you try that trick. * Itsuki would most likely have the same field of vision as the Student Council. * Itsuki will not accept any food from Ayano. * Itsuki's walking animation would be Scholarly or Girly. Credits XX-rayz-Xx QueenMajestic TheYandereredpanda KawaiCats YandereDev1 (not real) Author's Note This is my first time doing this. I just learned how to do this. In case the top part of the page was not clear, Itsuki Futaba is a fanon student. She is '''NOT '''in Yandere Simulator: Lovesick. As of now, I am unsure if the business is a secret that can be used to expose Itsuki or if she leaves for something common or simple. Such as leaving to get snacks for herself and the rival or to use the girls' bathroom (If it is the bathroom, she will use the first floor bathroom, which is the nearest to Taro and the rival). Category:Protective Category:Females Category:Students Category:User's Fanons Category:Akademi High School Category:2nd Years Category:Classroom 2-1 Category:PhoenixAkane's OCs